Reckless in Human Form
by 10th Time Lord
Summary: The Doctor and the Master spend a casual summer's evening together before the Doctor takes the Master on a trip to the past. But not all journey's are smooth.


**Chapter One**

I could feel the evening's sun on my face as I woke from my sleep. My head was resting in the Doctor's lap and I felt his gaze move away from my face to look at the book he was reading. The page rustled as it was turned and my eyes flickered open to gaze at his face. He could feel my eyes watching him as I saw his lips twitch upright slightly. A few seconds later, his face creased into my favourite cheeky grin.

"Hello," the Doctor's voice was barely more than a whisper, but we were so close I could hear him perfectly clearly. I allowed myself to return the smile.

"Hello, my Doctor," I knew he wouldn't answer. I knew I was right. I knew no matter how far he ran; he would always know that he was mine, that no matter what, nothing would be able to split us up. Despite the fact that his companions filled his heart with just as much love, he wanted me to stay. And I still loved him, despite the fact that he still had others that he loved. Despite the fact I allowed this weak emotion to make me angry, I forced my smile to widen slightly.

"Did you enjoy your sleep," he asked casually, still smiling. The Doctor didn't seem to notice my hesitation, he knew I hated small talk and it took most of my energy to not allow my anger to get the better of me.

"Not bad," I replied as calmly as I could. I didn't add that I had been awake for a little while, and had noticed him reading before my eyes had opened to look at him. "How is your book?"

The Doctor stared blankly at me before looking at the book which had fallen to the floor. I didn't care; I sat up and leaned forward, giving him a kiss. His thoughts flashed in my mind, I could feel the pain which came with the fact that he could hear the drums in my head. I kept my smile secret. I was glad a tiny part, no matter how small that part was, hurt for him. That it hurt him to be so close. I pulled my head away, stopping the drums for him instantly, although they still tapped away in my mind. I smiled sadly and apologised. I knew, despite wanting to hurt him that I didn't want the Doctor to suffer for what the Time Lords had done to me. He smiled back uncertainly; the wind tousled his already messy hair.

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" the Doctor asked. "Staying here rather than listening to your instincts? Inside I know you want to go and cause mayhem wherever you go, with me following after you to try and sort everything out."

I paused for a moment, knowing that he would be worried about my reply, but I didn't care. I wanted him to run, either following my own trail or solving other problems which Earth and other planets presented. But there was an overwhelming part of me that wanted him to stay, despite the fact that I wouldn't be able to stay away from Earth and those pitiful humans.

"You know me well Doctor," I raised my eyebrow. "But obviously not that well. Yes there's always the desire to run and cause trouble and mayhem wherever I go. But I'm curious about you. Why, despite the fact you have the whole of time and space, do you decide to stay here on Earth? Don't tell me that you've grown too attached too these humans?"

I was trying to convey as much danger as possible; in the hope he would run, take his TARDIS and save the Earth again, to not care that he would be leaving me behind.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "I stay here because it reminds me of home, of Gallifrey. It may not be as beautiful, but I've found people I love here, people who it hurts to part with. I use to explore the far ends of the universe, but that was before the Time War, before it was locked away in Space and Time. Since then, I've had to find family elsewhere." The Doctor paused here and smiled. "Sometimes I feel like the loneliest person in the world. But then I met someone many years after I left them and they reminded me I had the biggest family in the world, and they're all here."

"So, where do I fit in to this family?" I asked playfully, allowing myself to smile.

The Doctor paused a minute before gently cupping my face in his warm hands. He looked into my eyes before leaning forward and giving me another kiss, I tried to pull away but the Doctor's grasp was stronger than I expected. I relaxed slightly, returning his kiss. He pulled away, and I leaned forward to try and extend those few moments of bliss. The Doctor place a hand on my lips and gently pushed my face back.

"Does that answer your question?" the Doctor asked. His head tilted slightly to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"And what if it doesn't?" I answered stubbornly before laughing. I could hear him chuckle as well before I watched him rise effortlessly, picking his book up from the ground, allowing me to catch a quick flash of the title. The Doctor extended his hand to help me up.

"Wuthering Heights," I said before I continued. "That's an interesting choice of book to read, there must be thousands of books in the TARDIS library but you choose that one."

The Doctor didn't answer as I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. He took out the TARDIS key and opened the blue wooden door and stepped inside. I hesitated before following, taking one last look at the daylight before closing the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, I could sense my voice was getting whiny and once again I was annoyed at myself.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow before replying. "There's something and somewhere that I want to show you, and I'm travelling through all of time and space to do it…."


End file.
